A refrigerator is an appliance used to store food items at preset temperatures. A refrigerator appliance typically includes one or more temperature-controlled compartments into which food items may be placed to preserve the food items for later consumption. A refrigerator appliance also typically includes a plurality of shelves on which the food items may be arranged within the one or more temperature-controlled compartments. One problem with this type of refrigerator is that for certain types of containers, like wine bottles for instance, a refrigerator shelf may present space issues. The bottle may be too tall to fit within the space between the shelves. The shelves may not be convenient to lay a bottle down on its side, as the bottle may roll back and forth on the shelf. As such, a refrigerator may also include a rack for the storage of wine or other drinks with a suitable bottle for holding by the neck through an aperture. The rack may be attached to the shelves within the one or more temperature-controlled compartments.